earth10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The East is Red/@comment-30934205-20170605184334
Abkhazia * Albania* Algeria* Andorra* Austria* Belarus* Bosnia and Herzegovina* Bulgaria* Burundi* Chad* Republic of the Congo* Croatia* Cyprus* Czech Republic* Egypt* Eritrea* Ethiopia* France* Georgia* Germany* Gibraltar (UK)* Greece* Hungary* Israel* Italy* Kenya* Kosovo * Lebanon* Libya* Liechtenstein* Macedonia* Malta* Moldova* Monaco* Montenegro* Morocco* Niger* Northern Cyprus * State of Palestine * PolandUNECE.indb* Romania* Russia* Rwanda* San Marino* Serbia* Slovakia* Slovenia* South Ossetia * South Sudan* Spain* Sudan* Switzerland* Syria* Tanzania* Transnistria * Tunisia* Turkey* Uganda* Ukraine* Vatican City* India* Sri Lanka* Maldives* British Indian Ocean Territory* * * * * !colspan="8" align="center" bgcolor="#F0F8FF"|East Asia|-| The state is commonly known as simply "China", which is subsumed by the eponymous entity and civilisation (China). Figures given are for Mainland China only, and do not include Hong Kong, Macau, and Taiwan.| align="right" | 9,598,094Includes PRC-administered area (Aksai Chin and Trans-Karakoram Tract, both territories claimed by India). | align="right" | 1,370,536,875Information listed is for Mainland China only. The Special administrative region (i.e. Hong Kong and Macau), the island territories under the control of the Republic of China (which includes the islands of Taiwan, Quemoy, and Matsu) are excluded.| align="right" | 161.0| Beijing| One-party socialist republic| Yuan (Renminbi)| Chinese (Mandarin) |- bgcolor=lightblue| Hong Kong is a Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China | align="right" | 1,104| align="right" | 6,985,200| align="right" | 6,352.0| Hong Kong| Special administrative region of the People's Republic of China.| Hong Kong dollar| Chinese (Cantonese),Cantonese, a dialect of Chinese, is a de facto official language of Hong Kong, as Hong Kong's constitution does not specify which dialect of Chinese is the territory's official language. English|- bgcolor=lightblue| Macau is a Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China. | align="right" | 28.6| align="right" | 520,400| align="right" | 17,310.0| Macau| Special administrative region of the People's Republic of China| Pataca| Chinese (Cantonese),Cantonese, a dialect of Chinese, is a de facto official language of Macau, as Macau's constitution does not specify which dialect of Chinese is the territory's official language. Portuguese|-| | align="right" | 377,873 | align="right" | 127,433,494| align="right" | 337.0| Tokyo| Parliamentary democracy, Constitutional monarchy| Yen| None (Japanese as de facto)|-| | align="right" | 1,564,116| align="right" | 2,951,786| align="right" | 1.7| Ulaanbaatar| Parliamentary republic| Tögrög| Mongolian|-| | align="right" | 120,540 | align="right" | 23,301,725| align="right" | 190.0| Pyongyang| Juche unitarian dictatorship Socialist Republic| North Korean won| Korean|-| | align="right" | 100,032 | align="right" | 49,044,790| align="right" | 493.0| Seoul| Presidential republic| South Korean won| Korean|-| Figures are for the area under the de facto control of the Republic of China (ROC) government, commonly referred to as Taiwan. Claimed in whole by the PRC; see political status of Taiwan. | align="right" | 36,188| align="right" | 22,911,292| align="right" | 633.12| Taipei| Semi-presidential system| New Taiwan dollar| Chinese (Mandarin)|-!colspan="8" align="center" bgcolor="#F0F8FF"|Southeast Asia|-| | align="right" | 5,765 | align="right" | 381,371| align="right" | 66.0| Bandar Seri Begawan| Absolute Islamic Sultanate| Brunei dollar| Malay and English|-| | align="right" | 181,035| align="right" | 14,241,640| align="right" | 78.0| Phnom Penh| Constitutional monarchy | Riel| Khmer |-| | align="right" | 15,410| align="right" | 1,115,000| align="right" | 64.0| Dili| Parliamentary republic| U.S. dollar / Centavo coins| Tetum and Portuguese|-| Indonesia is sometimes considered a transcontinental country in Southeastern Asia and Oceania; figures do not include Irian Jaya and Maluku Islands, frequently reckoned in Oceania (Melanesia/Australasia). | align="right" | 1,919,588| align="right" | 237,512,355| align="right" | 123.8| Jakarta| Presidential republic| Rupiah| Indonesian|-| | align="right" | 236,800| align="right" | 6,521,998| align="right" | 25.0| Vientiane| Socialist Republic| Kip| Lao|-| | align="right" | 329,847| align="right" | 27,730,000| align="right" | 83.0| Kuala Lumpur| Federal constitutional monarchy, Parliamentary democracy| Ringgit| Malay|-| | align="right" | 676,578| align="right" | 55,390,000| align="right" | 75.0| Naypyidaw| Unitary presidential constitutional republic| Kyat| Burmese|-| | align="right" | 300,000| align="right" | 90,500,000| align="right" | 295.0| Manila| Unitary presidential constitutional republic| Philippine peso (Piso)| Filipino and English|-| | align="right" | 707.1| align="right" | 4,588,600| align="right" | 6,489.0| Singapore| Parliamentary republic| Singapore dollar| Malay, English, Chinese (Mandarin), and Tamil|-| | align="right" | 513,115 | align="right" | 63,038,247| align="right" | 122.0| Bangkok| Constitutional monarchy, Parliamentary democracy, Military dictatorship (de facto)| Baht| Thai|-| | align="right" | 331,690| align="right" | 86,116,559| align="right" | 253.0| Hanoi| One-party led state, Socialist Republic| đồng| Vietnamese|-!colspan="8" align="center" bgcolor="#F0F8FF"